


Enraciné

by Gaby007



Category: Uprooted - Naomi Novik
Genre: F/M, Genius Loci, wild magic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby007/pseuds/Gaby007
Summary: Il se croyait malin, ce jeune Dragon qui refusait de se lier à la vallée. Mais la vallée a de la patience.
Relationships: Agnieszka & The Dragon | Sarkan
Kudos: 4





	Enraciné

Il se croyait malin, ce jeune Dragon (ce qu'on peut lui pardonner, car c'est dans la nature des dragons après tout) qui refusait de se lier à la vallée, alors que celle-ci lui tendait grand les bras.

Si la nature des dragons est de se montrer arrogant, la nature d'un pays est de s'attacher à ce qui vit dessus, grand et petit, bêtes et gens, bon ou mauvais. Oui, ça voulait dire même le Bois – après tout, il était là, et pas tellement cruel quand on savait la véritable histoire (juste tellement, tellement amer que ça y ressemble vraiment).

Mais voilà, le Dragon ne voulait pas s'attacher à la vallée en retour. Il se cachait dans sa demeure, il ne voulait parler à personne, il allait même jusqu'à refuser de toucher directement l'essence de la vallée, préférant recourir au lien établi par de jeunes paysannes jusqu'à faire casser celui-ci.

À la longue, c'était vexant. Un peu blessant, aussi.

Mais la vallée avait de la patience, autant que le Bois, peut-être même plus.

Alors la vallée attendit, et attendit, et attendit, et bien assez tôt lui est née une sorcière, une fille imbibée de magie. Mais pas la magie telle qu'elle se pratique si souvent, non, la magie telle qu'elle est sans raffinement, sans calcul, elle se donne et elle danse sans chichis, au naturel.

Bien sûr que le Dragon l'avait choisie aussitôt après avoir compris ce qu'elle était, la magie appelle la magie, même quand les deux formes sont différentes. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait ramenée chez lui. Bien sûr qu'au début, ils ne s'étaient pas compris – trop différents l'un de l'autre, après tout, et la première réaction à ça, c'est la gêne.

Mais quand deux personnes en apparence différentes n'ont pas d'autre choix que de faire connaissance, elles se rendent compte avec étonnement qu'en fin de compte, elles peuvent trouver un terrain d'entente.

C'était comment le Dragon était tombé dans les rets de la graine de sorcière, en finissant par la comprendre. C'est toujours ainsi qu'on se rapproche des autres, il faut juste réussir à les voir d'abord.

Le Dragon avait renâclé, bien entendu, créature hautaine et farouche qu'il était. C'était triste, de le voir ainsi se débattre avec la perspective de créer un lien.

Ça avait été triste, de le voir fuir alors qu'il venait à peine de franchir la porte – essayer de briser le lien à peine formé par deux gorgée d'eau du Fuseau et la main de la graine de sorcière se glissant dans la sienne.

Mais les liens ne se laissent pas briser comme ça, surtout pas ceux de la vallée. Car la vallée est redoutable et dangereuse, mais elle accueille aussi, même ces faibles racines qui éraflent plus qu'elles ne s'enfoncent dans la terre.

Le Dragon revient, moue et grimace, moitié vexé moitié honteux de sa conduite. La graine de sorcière répond à sa gêne par un sourire et une présentation à sa mère, et les racines plongent un peu plus dans le sol.

Après des années et des années et des années à fuir et se dérober, le Dragon se pose enfin, et la vallée lui tend les bras.


End file.
